This invention relates to interactive television program guides, and more particularly, to interactive television program guide features organized into niche hubs.
Interactive television program guides allow users to view television program listings on their televisions. Such program guides allow users to view television program listings in different display formats and to perform various other functions. For example, a user may instruct the program guide to display a channel-ordered grid of current program listings.
Many program guides allow a user to view television programs in a specified category. The program guide may display programs in a desired programming category such as sports or movies. If desired, the program guide may be used to order pay-per-view programming.
Some program guides allow users to define profiles of likes and dislikes, and to view program listings screens that meet the desired category combinations. However, there has not previously been provided an interactive electronic television program guide that collects together all program guide features related to specific categories.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to collect together features related to specific programming categories into niche hubs.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide user customizable niche hubs that collect together program guide features of interest to particular users.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide interactive hyperlinks to related items or features of a program guide within a given area of interest.